1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for obtaining dielectric and magnetic constants for a sample, and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more author names and/or years within parentheses, e.g., (Name, year). A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Most microwave dielectric property measurements rely on a cavity perturbation approach that requires very small solid samples (Meng et al., 1995). Cavity perturbation methods are only approximate and have several assumptions that have to be satisfied to obtain accurate results. In the conventional cavity perturbation approach, it is assumed that the sample is sufficiently small, so that the perturbation in the electric and magnetic fields with the sample inserted in the cavity is negligible. It is also assumed that the difference between the quality factors of the cavity, due to the cavity wall loss with and without the sample, is negligible. These assumptions limit the sample volume to be only a few percent of the cavity volume in order to obtain accurate results.